


Our First Sunset

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, they go to hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: kenny has given up on finding his soulmate, that is until a flight to hawaii





	Our First Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of getting ready for school so now i have like 20 minuets to get ready ahahahahaha press f to pay respects

 

Kenny had always been obsessed with finding his soulmate, he knew there was more to the world than this. He’d look up at the sky and know it had to be more than a variety of greys... it had to be. 

All throughout high school he had fucked as many people as he could get his hands on, boys and girls and whatever inbetween, hoping that maybe it’d change something, after he’d finish he’d open his eyes and maybe the room would be filled with color. Or maybe he just wanted a fuck. 

None of it mattered now anyway, it was hard to find your soulmate, most people would be looking out in a crowd and suddenly see color, having no clue as to who they saw that made them see it. Now how is that fair? He’d given up on finding his, finally he was living life for himself.

He’d been saving up for what seemed like forever, to get a trip somewhere wonderful, somewhere that’s not his shithole of a town. He’d wanted to go to France or Tokyo but hawaii was as good as its gonna get he supposed. He had just enough to get a plane ride there, enough for a hotel that he could stay in for a few days, and a plane ride home, if he wanted but he had a feeling this was a one way trip. He had a feeling something big was gonna happen, he’d find something in hawaii that he couldn’t live without. Maybe hawaii was the place he belonged. 

He sat dow in an aisle seat, plugging his ear buds in and feeling determined. This trip was gonna change his life, somehow. 

He had his hood up, blocking out everyone around him, just like he liked. That is, until he heard whimpering next to him. He paused his music and took off his hood to look at the man beside him.

It was drastic. It was sudden. It was incredible, it was... so much more than he had ever hoped it’d be... The second his eyes landed on the boy the world around him burst into color. The first thing he saw with his new eyes was the blonde of the mans hair. Vibrant. Beautiful. He knew he should go back to his original mission of helping the man but God damn he was trying to soak everything in. Every color from the blue of the sky to the clothes of every passenger. Finally, once the plane started to take off and the man next to him scrunched his face up and gripped the arm rests tightly, he drew his attention back to the stranger, to his soulmate. 

He timidly laid a hand on him “hey man, calm down it’s uh, it’s alright. Just a plane.” he suddenly felt very self aware of everything about himself from his voice to his tattered hair. “Oh I-I’m sorry sir, I just really don’t like flying especially not alone...” the man said through gritted teeth. “What’s your name?” the man seemed confused and caught off guard by the question, he was still stubbornly keep his eyes closed though. “It’s uh.. Butters..” _Butters_. “Butters?” he asked, humor in his voice. Butter chuckled slightly, dropping his hands into his lap “well uh, I guess technically it’s Leo? But um folks don’t call me that very often, if ever.”

“Well nice to meet you Butters/Leo, my name is Kenny. 

And now you aren’t alone anymore huh?” he smiled gently even though Butters wasn’t even looking at him. Until he was. He turned his head to Kenny, maybe to thank him but his words got caught in his throat the second his eyes landed on Kenny. Kenny knew he was seeing the world right too, only difference is unlike Kenny, Butters didn’t look around the plane, in fact he never even took his eyes of Kenny, it was like Kenny’s eyes were the whole world, every color he never even knew he loved was there. Hell maybe it was, Kenny had no damn clue what his eyes looked like, except that they were light.

”Ya know...” Butters said finally after staring at him for a long, long time, “I think I don’t mind plane rides all that much...” Kenny smiled sweetly and grabbed the others hands. How the hell did he get so lucky as to get the cutest fucking guy he’s ever seen as his soulmate? 

They talked the whole plane ride, rode the same taxi home and when it was time to go to their respected hotels Butters invited him to stay at his, he was a native apparently so he got a discount. They didn’t do anything bad, just talked and were around each other, descovoring the world together. 

Kenny was right, something big had happened. He walked along the shore with Butters attached by the hand. The Ocean was beautiful but they were ready for something better, everyone had heard about the ledgary hawaii sunsets, now they were seeing it, together, for the first time.

They sat on that beach, not saying anything as the world got impossibly more colorful and beautiful. In fact it was all so overwhelming Butters had started crying, Kenny didn’t blame him. Kenny looked over at him, the sunset painting a beautiful backdrop for a painting where Butters was the center of attention. 

Theu kissed. Soft and sweet and gentle but also with so much yearning it was unbearable. For the first time Kenny felt something while kissing someone, it felt like he’d discovered a new world, again. Butters was his world now, and he was more than happy with that. 


End file.
